pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Pewter City
---- Pewter City (Japanese: ニビシティ Nibi City) is a city located in northwest Kanto. The locale lies between Viridian Forest (via ) and Mt. Moon (via ). The most notable resident of the city is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. Slogan Generations I-III A Stone Gray City (Japanese: ニビは　はいいろ　いしのいろ Nibi is the color of gray stone.) Generation IV Between Rugged Mountains (Japanese: けわしき　やまあいの　まち The town of rugged mountains.) Places of interest Pewter Museum of Science A famous museum is located in the northwestern part of Pewter City and is one of the city's main attractions. The main building is open to the public for 50 and features several historical artifacts, including and Fossils, and a model of a space shuttle. There are two floors to explore in the Pewter Museum of Science. The first floor holds the front desk and a Fossil exhibit containing the Fossils of and . The second floor hosts a space exhibit featuring a Space Shuttle and a large that fell onto Mt. Moon The is able to explore the museum at any time, after paying the 50 admission fee. Once the ability to use out of battle is gained, the player can sneak into the back of the museum and acquire the Old Amber from a scientist there, allowing the player to revive an Aerodactyl later in the game. In , there is also a Move Tutor who will teach . The museum is closed for renovations during Generation II. In , however, the museum is open for business. There is a scientist in the museum who will revive a player's Fossils, much like the scientist at Cinnabar Island's Pokémon Lab in Generation and FireRed and LeafGreen. This is due to the fact that Fossils can be found under rocks using unlike in Generation II where players were required to transfer Fossil from the Generation I games using the Time Capsule. Pewter Gym The Pewter Gym is the official Gym of Pewter City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Brock. s that defeat him receive the . Other known members include Jerry, Camper Liam, Brock's father, , and Brock's mother, Lola. Pewter Gym appears in all set in the Kanto region, appearing much the same in each: a small building with a inside, one Trainer, and the Gym Leader Brock waiting on a large stone pedestal. In the Generation I games and their Generation III remakes, whenever the tries to leave Pewter City, a boy will lead him or her to the front of the Gym if the player has not earned their Boulder Badge yet. Signs * In the Generation I games and , there's a notice about thieves that have been stealing Pokémon fossils from Mt. Moon and to contact Pewter Police with any information to assist them in stopping the troublemakers. * In the Generation II games and , there's a sign that welcomes the player to the city. Also in Generation II, there's a notice about the Gift Shop at the Mt. Moon Square being now open. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow In , the population of Pewter City is 28. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal In , the population of Pewter City is 18. This decrease is due in part to the closing of the Pewter Museum of Science. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen In , the population of Pewter City is 33. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population is 30. Its decline in population could be due to the Pewter Museum of Science's missing second floor, which was present in FireRed and LeafGreen. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items }} |FR=yes|LG=yes}} )|R=yes|B=yes|Y=yes|FR=yes|LG=yes}} the can obtain in a trade|G=yes|S=yes|display= }} the can obtain in a trade|C=yes|display= }} the can obtain in a trade|HG=yes|SS=yes}} }} }} }} }} }} (hidden)|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} }} )|HG=yes|SS=yes|display= }} |G=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|display=Silver Wing}} |S=yes|SS=yes|display=Rainbow Wing}} Pokémon Generation II Generation IV The tree is located behind some fencing in Pewter City. It is accessible from a long grass patch at , right after exiting north from Viridian Forest. Trainer Tips In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Pewter City appears on the Red table. Catchable include , , , , and . In the anime In the main series Episodes in Pewter City commonly focus on the Pewter Gym. While its legacy is of a strong Gym "as rough and tough as the stones themselves" was kept under , his mother has recently added a brighter color scheme. The Gym Leader's family lives in a house by behind the Gym, in which Brock, his nine siblings, and parents currently reside. Around the outskirts of the city, there is a Contest Hall and one of the locations of the . Pewter City is also the hometown of Solidad, the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and Pete Pebbleman, a Trainer who was defeated by Ash Ketchum during the Indigo Plateau Conference. In Pokémon Origins Pewter City made an appearance in the Pokémon Origins episode File 1: Red. While visiting the Museum of Science, overheard two girls talking about Brock, the local Gym Leader. When he went to the Gym, he found out that Brock was the same man whom he had encountered earlier, just after losing a battle against . Red then started a Gym battle with Brock, during which the Rock-type Gym Leader gave the beginner Trainer basic advices of strategy, such as those involving . During the battle, Red came to realize that he and his Pokémon were in the battle together, making them his partners. Eventually, Red was able to defeat Brock, earning the and . Afterwards, the young Trainer departed Pewter City, doubly determined to fulfill his quest of completing the Pokédex. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Pewter City is first visited in Wanted: Pikachu! and Onix Is On! in the . The citizens are business people that have tents in the streets where they sell principally fruits and vegetables which a roaming Pikachu tried to steal. After caught it, the citizens of the city gave Red a big feast. They also enjoy watching the battles of the s who challenge the Pewter Gym. The city has a Pokémon Center, but during this time, it is closed due to vandalism, later revealed to be caused by the "bad" Gym Leaders in an effort to make Brock give up his Gym Badge for their plans. Pewter City later made a brief appearance in Make Way For Magmar! when the Pewter Museum of Science had been set on fire by two . In the , an army of and controlled by Bruno besieged the city. Trivia * Goldenrod City and Rustboro City are very similar to Pewter City. Their geographic locations in their respective regions are remarkably similar, as well as being only accessible through a forest early in the game. Rustboro is, however, the most like Pewter in that both cities are the second city visited with a Gym, but first to be beat by the . Both Pewter and Rustboro's Gyms specialize in , and play a role in the player obtaining Fossil Pokémon. ** Oreburgh City is also very similar to Pewter City, as they are both surrounded by mountains, both of their Gyms specialize in , and they both contain a museum. Nacrene City is also similar, as it is near a forest and has a museum; however, unlike Pewter City, Goldenrod City and Rustboro City, Nacrene City comes before a forest, not after. * If the player enters "Mystery Event Is Exciting" to the girl asking for the player's profile in the Pokémon Center, she will mention that her cousin used to say that a lot, referring to the man in the Pokémon Center of Petalburg City who asks for the player's profile in . * In , if the player tries to deposit the in the Pokémon Storage System while it is asleep from 's song, the game will not allow this, yielding the message "There isn't any response..." (Japanese: あれ？　いない⋯ Eh? There's no one...) Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Cities de:Marmoria City fr:Argenta it:Plumbeopoli ja:ニビシティ pl:Marmoria zh:尼比市